


Ending

by Eugene_Krabs



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi, Some characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Krabs/pseuds/Eugene_Krabs
Summary: Laslow (Inigo) has to leave through the portal back to Ylisse with Owain and Severa, but his devotion to his Lord might have him making some hard decisions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~  
> This is from a book I have on my Wattpad that is a collection of Fire Emblem Oneshots! I figured I would put my best chapter on here for brand recognition wink
> 
> this was actually a birthday piece for one of my best friends!

_Well, tomorrow's the day. Prince Marx will become King... and I will have to leave his side. Severa and Owain are also planning on leaving, going back to the world we once knew. If we don't leave tomorrow, the portal to our realm will close. Man do I miss mother... it's been so long._

Inigo stared longingly at his Lord, riding his horse ahead of him. He's focused on the trail, looking around for any danger, even though the battle was already fought.

"Laslow, is something the matter? You seem out of it," Lord Marx said, bringing Inigo out of his funk.

"Oh, n-no nothing is wrong, milord. I'm just thinking about our last battle," Inigo lied, trying not to worry his prince. _His prince._

Marx looked at him skeptically, but decided not to delve deeper into it. Inigo was a strong, quiet man and he usually preferred to keep to himself anyways.

It looks like Inigo succeeded in pleasing his prince.

~~~Back at the base~~~

Once they venture back to the base, Severa, Owain, and Inigo meet up to discuss matter.

Severa spoke first, horribly sad. "I told Lady Camilla. She understood but she was disappointed to lose such a wonderful friend and warrior."

"I've alerted Lord Leo of my departure. I've had a one-to-one with Niles as well. Neither were very happy, but at least Niles sent me off with good tidings," Owain said, not his usually "my sword hand!" self. He sounded horrible, and looked as if he was going to cry. "Have you told Lord Marx yet, Inigo?"

Laslow looked down at his boots, solemnly. "I haven't and I'm hesitant. I don't want to leave milord."

"And you think we want to!?" Severa yelled, thankful they were alone. "It's not like we have a choice in the matter, Inigo! It's either now or years later."

"But what if we do have a choice? We could stay here a few more years, we could keep our persona-"

"My mother was dying when we left Inigo," Owain said, looking angry and serious, "I have to see if she's alright. She was very sick and I need to see her. Even if you don't go, I won't be here. None of us have seen our families in years."

"Plus... some of these people remind me of them. Kamui, Rhajat, Asugi... especially Caeldori. She's too reminiscent of mom," Severa weeped. She was crying angrily. She stormed out of the room, upset.

Owain was going to chase after her, but stopped and turned back to Inigo. "You know, she has a point. The way Peri wears her hair... it makes me think of Lissa." Owain turned around to Inigo and said, "We can't stay here Inigo. As much as we want to stay, we can't."

"Don't you love your lords enough to not leave? How do you think they feel?" Inigo said, getting progressively angry, tears pooling in his eyes.

Owain slapped him in the face, tears filled with depression and desperation. "Have you lost your mind!? Why do you think Severa left just a minute ago? She's devestated that she has to leave Lady Camilla! She's found love here, I'VE found love here! We don't want to leave but we have to!" Owain calmed down in volume, but not in emotion. "No matter how much it hurts, we have to move on by tomorrow. That means you do too, Inigo."

Owain left the room, leaving Inigo to process how much his friend's pain turned into his own.

~~~Tomorrow, at the ceremony~~~

Inigo was in the room with his lord and his maids, Peri by his side. He told Peri he might be leaving. They said there goodbyes the night before, and now it's just an awkward silence.

 _"It was nice knowing ya, anyways."_ That was what Peri had said the night before, mascara running down her face.

Prince Marx was getting dressed for his crowning. With King Garon gone, the kingdom would now be ruled under a kinder spirit. A spirit he could love.

"Laslow, will you walk with me out to the foyer? It would be lovely if I could have both of my retainers with me," Lord Marx said, looking stunning in his formal wear.

"It would be my honor to walk with you Lord Marx. I also have something to tell you... in private," Inigo said, Peri and the other maids getting the message and leaving the room. Peri patted his back before exiting, signaling a 'good luck'.

"What is it that you needed to speak with me about?" Prince Marx said, minutes away from being King. And hours away from having one retainer. "You've been quiet all morning, it's quite wonderful to have you talk to me."

Now that he was this close and he was only hours away from possibly leaving, he couldn't get the words out. "A-actually, milord... I'm happy for you. You deserve this." He's a coward. He couldn't say it. _I'm probably gonna regret this later._

"Why, thank you Laslow. You know, you're my best retainer. Although, don't tell Peri. She would have my head," Prince Marx said, placing a finger over his lips.

Laslow's happiness couldn't be contained, but it was quickly diminished by the fact that he had to leave.... but maybe he didn't have to. If he did leave, he would either have to face heartbreak from his lord, or feel horrible for not telling him.

I have to tell him. "M-milord! Actually, what I wanted to say wa-"

"Lord Marx, we're waiting for you!" Felicia said, popping her head into the room. "Laslow and Peri will be behind you during the ceremony."

"Save that thought for later Laslow. See you at the ceremony," Marx said, following Felicia to the foyer.

_I don't know if there will be a later._

~~~After the ceremony~~~

Prince Marx is now King Marx. Marx is having a merry time, chatting up the ladies, having drinks with the lads... except Inigo. Inigo was on the veranda, contemplating his situation. Owain and Severa already had their last goodbyes. Severa leaving with a kiss and Lady Camilla's princess's crown. Owain with a tome and a handshake. Owain and Severa already left, leaving Inigo to make his last decision. He sighed, getting ready to tell Marx his final remark.

"Laslow, you aren't trying to have tea with any of the women in there," Prin- King Marx interrupted his thoughts, startling Inigo. Inigo was trying to take the tears back down, but he let them flow, unable to hold them back.

"Hello, King Marx. How's the crown?" Inigo cracked out, acting happy.

"What's the matter, Laslow? Why the voice crack? Are you falling ill?" Marx laid a hand on him to turn him around, shocked that he was crying. "Laslow, what's this for?"

Inigo couldn't take it and gripped Lord Marx's coat, burying his face into his breast.

"Laslow, is this about what you wanted to tell me earlier?" Marx said, setting his hand on Inigo's back. "Go on, tell me."

Inigo settled down a little bit, but he couldn't quell the tears. "Y-yes milord. I need to tell you this right now." Inigo lifted his head from Marx's chest and looked him dead in the eyes. "I-i'm not who you think I am."

Inigo took a large breath and composed himself, "I am Inigo. I come from the kingdom of Regna Ferox and I used to serve under Lord Chrom, until I came here along with my two friends, who have already left."

"What do you mean two friends? And already left? I'm very confused, L-I mean... Inigo." Marx was confused and it was evident on his brow.

"...Selena and Odin are Severa and Owain, and they both came with me. They left... There is a portal back to our world that we had to escape through. But only one person could open the portal, so this is an extremely rare sight. If we didn't leave tonight, we would never leave. That includes myself."

"But, Inigo, you don't have to leav-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I-I want nothing more than to stay. I can't go back, but I want to see my family again," Laslow screamed, fed up with the guilt.

"What could be the reason you so desperately want to stay? Not that I want you to leave, but you should be happy with your family," Marx said, still unsure what was happening.

Inigo gathered the courage to finally say it, those special words. "Excuse me milord, but I'm in love with you, and we've grown so strong together, that I can't bear to see you grow without me." Inigo tilted his head to the side, tears in his eyes, "Isn't that selfish? You deserve a beautiful wife you will support you no matter what. I shouldn't even be alive right now if it weren't for you."

Marx was speechless, but nonetheless, a frown was on his face. This really was bittersweet. "Inigo, you fool. Why hadn't you said anything sooner?" Marx grabbed Inigo by the shoulders and gripped him, so tightly. He whispered in his ear, "Stay with me, because I want to be yours." Marx laughed, "now, isn't that selfish. I want to keep you from your family for my own personal needs. But, my personal need is you. I want to start a new family, but only if you say yes."

Now it was Inigo's turn to be speechless. A lord, HIS lord, in love with him. He must be having a dream. Marx was speaking again, filling the silence so Inigo wouldn't have to. "If you do stay, we could have a new family. It would make a great advancement in history. The kingdom's new king already has a spouse. But... I'm just dreaming, aren't I?" Marx finished, leaving his last sentence to be the last thing Inigo will think about.

"Lord Marx... I would be so happy with that. Yes, I will stay with you," Inigo cried, tears of joy this time. Marx picked him up and swung him about, laughing the whole time.

"Inigo, my love, will you have this dance with me?"

"It would be my honor, husband."

They danced on the veranda until the clock struck 2, the ceremony ending hours earlier. They didn't have a care in the world, they could worry about it later. Right now, it was just them.

~~~Aftermath~~~

Severa and Owain never forgave Inigo for not returning, but no one actually remembered that he ever existed, time being warped in such a way that Olivia never met the man of her life.

Marx took Inigo as his husband, and took on his old life with new people.

Laslow was dead. Inigo was back.

**Author's Note:**

> (psst my Wattpad is Eugene_Krabs, i post on there way more often)


End file.
